Talk:High Power Pistol
Mistake I spotted a mistake rdr was set in 1908 but the Colt 1911 didnt apear until 2 years later http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_M1911 Owen1983 14:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :wasn't rdr set in 1911? also this weapon is not confirmed. WugHD2.0 13:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I checkes the gamespot forums out ::http://uk.gamespot.com/ps3/action/reddeadredemption/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-54603772&pid=957923 and the setting is 1908 but the 2002 game Mafia starte out in 1930 but ended 7 years laterand the games leadin storyline concentrates on the Mexican revolution wich occured in 1916 so the weapon could exist Owen1983 14:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::nice work there! but unless there is solid proof (review or screenshot) We cant confirm this weapon..anyway when are you getting your RDR copy you could check it out for us, we are all europeans here :P. :::~ WugHD2.0 14:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::A. the game is set in 1911, so the gun would be apt. B. The gun in question (the introduction of the mission "Bear One Another's Burden") is a Colt 1903/1908 Hammerless. C. There is a 1911 in the game (so far, I just got to Blackwater) and it was in a cutscene in the hands of a Mexican Officer executing protesters. CantRelax :::::Too big/Wrong Shape to be a Colt Hammerless. Looks more like a Browning No. 2 to me. Der toastdieb 02:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Judging by recent edits, someone must agree with me. Der toastdieb 05:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::guys, this isnt an m1911, or even a colt, its a browning, brownings are often confused as colts because John M. Browning, designer of many FN browning weapons, most famously, the hi-power, also designed the M1911 18:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Undead Nightmare? Apparently, the only way to get the high power pistol is to do work for this doctor. I've tried looking everywhere for this doctor. How do I make him appear, I know this is a random event but are there areas where he's more likely to spawn. I've found him two times the second time I failed the mission. I don't know if I'll see him again I tried looking already. Does he appear in mexico more than america? The high power pistol is my favorite gun in red dead and I would like to kill zombies with it to. Could somebody please help me!?TheDudeMan123456 05:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Look up the "Random Encounters" article on the site, there should be a subsection about the doctor with the pistol. Gamer.Matt 13:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Spacing Issue I referenced the High Power Pistol last night in an argument of "High Powered" vs "High-Powered" when talking about weaponry in the game. I do understand that the title and name of this weapon is correct, however, we should agree to use either "High-Powered" or "High Powered" on all articles to remove constant edits. Gamer.Matt 13:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) M1911 vs. M1903 Evidence favoring M1903: *'8-round magazine:' The FN M1903 pre-war model had the option to fit an 8-round box magazine, identical to the in-game model which (if viewed from the bottom) also features a box-ended magazine and holds 8 rounds. The M1911 model holds 7 rounds in all cases and has no box-magazine option. *'Body Design:' Players can clearly see in the game image and on the in-game weapon that the pistol has a slightly extended and rounded back end. This was prominent on the 1903 model; however, the M1911 was completely square-backed. *'Safety Catch' The M1903 model has a safety catch directly below the engraved notching on the blowback slide. The M1911 did not have this feature. The in-game model, does. *'Application/History' The FN M1903 was mainly used in police and government forces, whereas the M1911 (in its' first four years of production) was almost completely used by Army, Navy and Marines forces. The in-game pistol is recieved by Edgar Ross, a Federal bureau agent. This gun is the cheapest piece of ish. It requires zero skill to use and is ridiculously overpowered. Every time I play multiplayer there's always that one newbie player who gets pissed off after a few more experienced players kill him, so he runs around the map trigger spamming with the high power. It's gotten so bad that whenever my friends and I go online we swear to never touch the high power, because we're better than that.